


This is no sacrifice

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	This is no sacrifice

This is no sacrifice  
Only sadness yet not  
Only joy for you  
Mine and the   
Undeniable onlyness, oneness: We are

Cherished and beautiful   
Here with me   
Holding my hand I know  
Only hope and you 

Parted our lives but   
Even so

I am vast and warm  
Supple, pliant my heart is one  
Big enough   
Empty with memories   
Another never  
Unless, unless...

This is my song to you  
If you will   
Forgive me my hope, my  
Unquestioning and knowing only   
Love for you

Leaves treasures: Our   
Yesterdays, tomorrows, never  
Suspecting you would leave without me  
Alone here   
Dancing always with you my angel


End file.
